1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a modular outdoor LED power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply disposed on an outdoor LED light or a LED device, and characterized by being modular, water-resistant, dust-proofing, highly acid or alkaline air-proofing, antirust and direct heat-dissipating.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a typical embodiment, a conventional power supply of an outdoor LED street light or an LED device as disclosed in the Taiwan patent of application No. 096138178 and titled “CLOSED POWER SUPPLY”, when in use, has the following shortcomings to be improved.
First, as shown in FIG. 7 to FIG. 9 in the patent, a plurality of power supplies are inserted in a modular base. Considering the environmental effects, the modular base must be inserted into an outer housing for water-resistance and moisture-proofing. Therefore, the power supply can not be disposed on the external surface of a pole of an LED street light or a LED device, and better heat-dissipating efficiency can not be achieved.
Second, the power supply is distant from the outdoor LED street light or the LED device, a voltage drop easily occurs and thus the output power of the power supply is lowered.
Third, each power supply has an independent heat-dissipating shield; in other words, each heat-dissipating shield constructs a single power supply, and two or more than two power supplies can not be selected arbitrarily according to a specific requirement.
Fourth, each power supply needs a heat-dissipating shield, resulting in higher costs and lower practicability.